50 Sentences NejixTen
by Haha.whatsurnameagain
Summary: 50 Sentences challenge for the pairing Neji and Tenten


Title: Kunai through the Heart

Title: Kunai through the Heart

Pairing: Neji and Tenten

Warning: A little violence and smex, though nothing horrible

Author: Haha.whatsurnameagain.

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Kunai through the Heart

Comfort

Neji enjoyed the small comfort of knowing Tenten had complete faith in him no matter what.

Kiss

When Neji kissed her for the first time, it was after he went on his first ANBU mission and tried to drown himself in alcohol afterwards.

Soft

He wondered exactly how much he embarrassed himself last night; all Neji could remember was a soft pair of lips.

Pain

Even when Neji looked at her with the Byakugan, he couldn't find the cause of the pain he saw flash in her eyes.

Potatoes

Lee noticed that Tenten and Neji peeled their potatoes, a new form of Gai-sensei's training, faster when near one another; Yosh!

Rain

Neji couldn't believe he was jealous of a raindrop that caressed Tenten's collarbone before slipping inside her shirt.

Chocolate

When Tenten leaned over to wipe some chocolate off his face, it couldn't be helped that the only thing he could see was the curve of her breasts; _doesn't she bind them down usually?_

Happiness

Tenten lives for the moments she gets with Neji after a particularly hard training session when he puts his head in her lap to rest.

Telephone

Ino's prank calls, pretending to be Tenten, annoy Neji more than anything because he knows Tenten would never call him, but he still hopes.

Ears

She doesn't know what to make of Neji's muttering under his breath about freakish hearing when she calls him with her new phone.

Name

No one knows her last name and that's just fine with Tenten.

Sensual

Tenten swears that Neji is the most distractingly sensual thing she has ever seen when he trains alone.

Death

The death of her mother comes as a shock, but no matter how much Tenten loved her, Tenten refuses to go back and become her daddy's little princess to show off, even for a day.

Sex

Tenten's first time was when she was thirteen and her father told her she had to seduce the son of a foreigner to protect their home; later she learned all her efforts got her father four acres of land.

Touch

The brush of Neji's shoulder felt better than anything she felt that night.

Weakness

When her father paid for a mission for Tenten to come home, cornering her with her own sense of duty, she cried for a full day before she left.

Tears

Tenten's tears prompted Neji to take a few of those vacation days he never needed before.

Speed

He ran the fastest he'd ever run before, though he had no idea why it was so important to be by her side.

Wind

The wind was knocked out of her when she saw Neji threaten her father with total annihilation of everything he valued if he ever tried to lay claim on her life again.

Freedom

Running away from her cage, no matter how large it had been, with Neji felt like freedom.

Life

Neji told her he thought she had more respect for her life; she vowed to live it for him.

Jealousy

The special jounin talking to Tenten wouldn't even last a minute against her, let alone him.

Hands

Tenten held Neji's hand the whole time of their walk back from the training grounds; he didn't stop her.

Taste

She tasted like lemons when he kissed her on their way home after a team dinner.

Devotion

She had always made bento for the team, but now for him she included little notes about herself hidden in the napkin because he was too prideful to ask and she wouldn't make him.

Forever

One day, as they rested before their next round of sparring, Neji let it slip that he could do this everyday forever.

Blood

The blood upon her skin seared him stronger than any curse seal could.

Sickness

Who knew that the almighty Neji had a girly sneeze?

Melody

If she could record his voice and listen to it all the time she would; when she told him that he told her she didn't need to because he would always be there for her.

Star

She was like a star because she was a constant in his life.

Home

They made love the first time after she got back from a month long mission and he said "_Welcome home_".

Confusion

The confusion on her face when he asked her to move in with him showed all too clearly.

Fear

She feared to be placed in another cage, but, then again, so did he.

Lightning/Thunder

She stood on his doormat with a backdrop of lightning when she told him they were getting a new couch for _their_ apartment.

Bonds

Compared to Team 7's messed up dynamics, Tenten thought her relationship with Neji was fairly normal.

Market

Neji eventually accompanied her grocery shopping, if just to stop her from buying all sweets.

Technology

Neji stabbed the computer with a kunai the first time it didn't stop beeping at him.

Gift

For his birthday she took him to a hot spring resort, then gave him a very through full body massage.

Smile

Neji noticed that when she faked a smile her eyes never lit up the way they did when she smiled at him.

Innocence

His innocence was long ago shredded to pieces, but somehow the pieces that remained didn't seem so small around her.

Completion

After they reached completion together, all Tenten wanted to do was fall asleep because he wore her out, but she always stayed awake long enough to hear his heart slow down and see his face relax.

Clouds

She found herself with Shikamaru one day watching clouds as he told her about Neji's fight against Kidomaru.

Sky

With her, the sky didn't seem so far away.

Heaven

No, actually heaven didn't seem so far away with her.

Hell

She was going to hell for this, but Ino said that guys actually get turned on by this bondage stuff, and that was the mindset Neji found her in when he walked into their bedroom to find her tied to the headboard.

Sun

Neji didn't like comparing her to the sun because it was so far away.

Moon

Tenten didn't think Neji was like the moon; its path was too fixed.

Waves

The waves of apprehension Neji felt at Tenten's exclamation that she was pregnant were soon eclipsed by waves of euphoria.

Hair

As Tenten forced him to braid her hair for her again, Neji thought that their child better be a boy.

Supernova

To him she glowed brighter than any supernova the day she held their firstborn son in her hands.


End file.
